


The Classy Woman's Kryptonite

by Arufa_DaAren



Series: Adventures with Kryptonite [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, So Many Possible Tags that I'm Just Gonna Let You Figure it Out as You Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arufa_DaAren/pseuds/Arufa_DaAren
Summary: The time comes for more Kryptonite tests at the warehouseIf you haven't read the first part of this series - All the Colours of the Rainbow - this will make absolutely no sense, so I suggest you give that a read first.





	1. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex arrived

"Care to tell me what’s going on here, Supergirl?” The agent’s eyebrow raises, as she eyes the startled women.

Kara’s recent requests for days off had piqued her interest; and seeing the blonde fly off elsewhere, despite knowing she’d been exposed to Red K, had forced the elder sister to follow her

Finding her making out with Lena Luthor on a sunbed, in an old warehouse, was not what she expected. Not that she was surprised

Kara shuffled awkwardly on the sunbed, while Lena remained stoic. It was the blonde who broke the silence

”Alex, please don’t be mad. I know you hate Lena...”

”Pfft, I don’t hate her. I think she’s dangerous because of how easily she can be used against you. Although from that response alone, I can tell the Red K is out of your system, which is great 'cause I hate that stuff.

I knew you were into each other the first time I saw you two in the same room. Figured I would’ve caught you guys sucking face ages ago. I was asking about this big glass box” she gestured with her thumb, as the two women gaped at her. Lena took the lead this time

”It’s a containment unit. When I bought this warehouse, I found a stockpile of different types of Kryptonite in the basement; I told Supergirl, and we agreed it was best to test them. That box is where she stays while under the effects of whatever form we test. She didn’t tell the DEO because they aren’t trustworthy with Kryptonite, so we kept it all secret” both Kara and Lena awaited the moment the agent’s cool disintegrated into rage.

“Fair enough” Was not the response either were expecting. They stared in wonder at the elder Danvers.

”What? We need to know what this stuff does, and I’m well-aware of the DEO’s tendency to do as they please.” She shrugged. Lena cleared her throat

“And you trust me, a Luthor, to do those tests?” Alex shrugged again

“You’ve proven on multiple occasions that you mean no harm against Supergirl, or the rest of the world. And you’re a scientist, I know you’ll perform these tests better than any of the so-called ‘doctors’ the DEO has to offer. Kara trusts you, so I trust you” Lena beamed, as Alex was suddenly dragged into a crushing hug by her sister, who had shot off from her place on the sunbed to embrace the agent. Lena heard the gurgled cry of, 'Supergirl, ribs' before the blonde put her down with a chuckle

"You don't have to keep up the 'Supergirl' title, Alex. She knows." the agent smiled

"Thank god, that could've gotten awkward eventually. When did you find out?" she asked, turning to Lena

"About the same time we discovered that Blue Kryptonite is like truth-serum for Supers" Alex gawked for a moment before she started to laugh

"Oh you have to tell me about that"

"I think you'll find the results for the Indigo test far more amusing" Lena smirked at Kara, who shook her head vehemently. Alex's eyebrow raised at the gesture

"Oh you definitely have to tell me about that" She snickered as Kara sighed

"You guys are mean."

”I’m you’re big sister, and she’s your girlfriend; we’re allowed” Alex grinned. Neither Lena nor Kara could contest the point. Regardless of what was going on between them, they hadn't tried to clarify what they were yet. Neither really minded though, instead smiling shyly at each other while Alex gagged in the background.

”When you guys are done being disgustingly sweet, I’d love to know how all this works” Alex gestured around the room, and Lena lit up at the opportunity to talk science with someone; Kara chuckled as she wandered off to the kitchenette to make coffee for them all.

* * *

Alex proved to be impressed by the whole setup, and told Lena as much without an ounce of reluctance. Lena smiled proudly at the agent, and Kara enjoyed the sweet moment between her two favorite people. Conversation continued between the trio, before Kara’s curious mind begged her to ask

”Alex, you’ve always made it seem like you hate Lena, why’re you ok with this?” Alex pondered how to word her response.

”Look, if I truly believed that a person is bad because their family is, I’d have an issue with Winn, but I don’t. As I said before, it would be easy to use Lena against you, and that means that getting too close to her is dangerous for you both. But overall, I trust your judgement. Plus, Lena’s been nothing but good so far, and I believe in that whole ‘innocent until proven guilty’ thing. I may have gone the wrong way about trying to protect you both, though. Sorry guys” Kara leaned over to hug her sister again.

"Thanks, Alex" Lena mirrored the response a moment later

"It's no problem, guys. Just make sure you're careful with this. If the bad guys found out that Lena's a weakness for Supergirl, it puts you both in danger. Be careful" Both women nodded, and the conversation returned to lighter subjects

When Alex asked about the small living area in the warehouse, Kara shyly explained that it was so that the pair had somewhere to be alone, and Alex responded with with an understanding nod

"Well then, after today, I promise that I'll only come here if invited, or if Supergirl is needed for an emergency and you're too...busy...to answer your phone" she grinned devilishly at her little sister, who poked her tongue out in response. Lena enjoyed the moment between the sisters, watching with a smile as the pair play-fought on the couch

Soon enough, Alex had to leave to attend DEO matters, and the other women walked her to the entrance to see her off. After one last reminder of the importance of being careful with their relationship, the agent was gone, and Lena turned to the blonde

"That went considerably better than I thought it would" Kara nodded

"Yeah, no one got shot, so it was a great day" she beamed, as Lena chuckled and dragged the hero to the basement for some much needed snuggles

* * *

After the Red K incident, the pair finally took a few much needed weeks away from testing; still meeting at the warehouse for dates, or just to spend the night snuggled up together.

It had been six weeks since the last experiment, when Lena asked if the blonde was ready to start again, and they made plans for the next day

* * *

They'd spent the night at the warehouse, and were going about their usual morning routines, when Lena felt familiar arms wrap around her from behind. Smiling to herself as she made the blonde's morning coffee, she reveled in the feeling of the hero's lips on her neck.

After the Red K incident, Kara had been reluctant to get too touchy with the CEO; still worrying that the brunette was uncomfortable or scared, after the near brutal foreplay the addled Supergirl had her engaged in. Lena had been trying to assuage the hero's guilt and worry; but this was the first time since then, that the blonde had actively pursued more than simple kisses on the lips.

Lena sighed as she relaxed back into the hero's arms, and reached behind her to tangle her fingers into soft blonde hair. She felt Kara smile against her neck, before she murmured against the CEO's skin

"Morning, kitten. How'd you sleep?"

"Always wonderfully when I'm next to you. How about you? You seem to be in a good mood this morning"

"Mmm, yeah. I had some very nice dreams" the hero replied as she pressed another kiss to the skin before her. Lena smiled at the thought of Kara dreaming about her. She turned in the hero's embrace

"Oh? Very nice, hmm? Care to tell me about them?" Kara giggled as she pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips

"Maybe later, kitten. We have tests to run today, and I doubt we'll get them done if I start telling you about all the things we did to each other in my dreams" Lena pouted, Kara patted her head playfully

"There, there. We'll do the tests, then I'll tell you all about it once I'm recovered, ok?" Lena conceded with a sigh, although remained pouting as she turned back to finish making the morning coffee. Kara chuckled

* * *

Once they'd had breakfast and organised themselves accordingly, Kara stepped into the containment unit

"What colour today, kitten?" she asked as she smiled at the CEO from behind the glass

"Bronze, pup." Lena responded, as she turned the red sunlamps on

"Ooh, classy" Lena chuckled, as she moved around the unit with the lead-lined box.

The Kryptonite never reached the drawer, though, as Lena doubled-over and dropped it to the floor.

"Lena!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Pinetester, DownloadAnon, and everyone’s else who helped after I accidentally deleted this chapter!


	2. Bronze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets a taste of how Kara felt in the last moments of the Indigo test. Kara has no idea how to approach the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a slight hiccup there, where I posted my initial thoughts on What Bronze Kryptonite would do. FYI, that’s not what’s gonna happen.
> 
> WARNING: we're essentially 9 chapters into this story, when you take All the Colours of the Rainbow into account, and I think it's bout damn time these two have some fun. So, here's some smut

“Lena!” Kara raced to the brunette’s side, not caring about the presence of the Bronze Kryptonite nearby.

When she came closer, she saw the state the CEO was in.

Kneeling on the ground, her right hand was at her mouth, as she bit down into a knuckle; her face was flushed, and her pupils dilated to leave only a small ring of emerald green. Her left hand was at the hem of her skirt, clutching it harshly as she rubbed her thighs together 

Arousal.

As Kara stepped ever closer, she could smell the heady scent of arousal lingering around the brunette, and noticed how the woman watched her every move

”Lena, are you o-mmph!” The CEO pounced without warning, pinning the startled blonde as she pushed her tongue into the hero’s mouth. 

Kara’s mind ran a million miles, trying to determine what she could do to control the woman without hurting her. As gently as possible, she flipped them, pinning Lena’s hands to the ground as she tried to think of what to do next

Exposing the brunette to Green Kryptonite  _might_ put a stop to it, but she’d always been so busy looking at Lena, that she’s never actually seen which button released the gas into the chamber. And it’s not like she can grab the shard from the woman’s hip pouch, either; not without risking making herself so ill she can’t help.

Lena continued to squirm beneath her, and Kara was surprised to find that the CEO was actually strong enough to raise her pressing hands just slightly off the ground beneath them. She continued to cycle through the possible options for fixing Lena, but came up empty. Shuffling around to ensure the woman stayed pinned beneath her, she took a deep breath, before she made a call

"Hey, Ka..."

"Alex! I need your help!" She practically yelled as she tried to keep a whimpering Lena quiet

"Ok, calm down. What's going on?" Alex's voice dropped to a more concerned tone, and Kara immediately felt less frantic

"Lena and I were going to test the next round of Kryptonite, but I think it affected  _her_ , instead of  _me_ , and I have no idea how to reverse it, and I really need your help!"

"Alright, what's happening to her?" She heard the agent's car keys scrape against a bench, meaning the woman was already planning to head to the warehouse

"Well, she's all...um...aroused, and handsy" The sound of movement stopped altogether, as Alex paused

"...and you...have a problem with that?"

"Yes, Alex! She's not in her right mind. It's like some sex fever or something. She can't control herself, and I know she doesn't want our first time together to be like that!"

"Wait, you guys haven't done it, yet?"

"Seriously, Alex?" the eldest sister chuckled

"Sorry, sorry. I just figured you guys were going at it like rabbits..."

"For Rao's sake, Alex!  _Help me!_ " Alex sighed

"Kara, have you considered that maybe you need to let it pass naturally?"

"Naturally?" Kara questioned, as one of Lena's hands escaped her grip and immediately tangled into her hair, trying to drag her down into a kiss

"Yeah, like, just let her do what she needs to do; and you guys can work through the guilt or whatever later" she shuffled around to recapture the brunette's wandering hand

"...You really think that'll work?"

"It's worth a shot. I doubt Green K will work, but you can try, I guess; just be careful. Otherwise, I think your best option is to just sit back and enjoy the ride" Kara groaned at the agent's cheeky tone

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Call me back, and I'll come to the warehouse, where we'll figure it out together"

"Ok, well, thanks."

"Have fun, Supergirl" the elder sister said as she cut the call

Kara mulled over the option her sister had presented, as she tried to keep the woman writhing beneath her under control. It was possible, that Alex's idea may be the answer; but she really didn't want to take advantage of the woman's state. Deciding to try the other choices first, she managed to wrangle Lena onto her shoulder in a fireman's carry, ignoring the way the CEO's hands immediately traveled to her backside and kneaded the flesh there. 

When she set the woman down in the test chamber, she was forced to super-speed away before the brunette managed to catch her again. She looked over the panel of buttons on the desk, as the needy Luthor began to pound her fists against the glass partition between them; and determined that the big green one was the most logical option. Fist-pumping the air when she was proven right, she waited a few seconds before she hit the button again, hoping that when the air cleared, a far more calm Lena would be revealed.

She was met with no such luck, as the wanton CEO was revealed to be part-way through opening the buttons of her blouse. Curbing her desire to rush into the chamber and kiss every inch of exposed flesh she could find, she hung her head to avoid looking at the brunette's now exposed bra and stomach. 

She couldn't think of any other options, although she idly wondered if that was because the only one left, was the only one she really wanted to try. She took a steadying breath, and raised her head to look at Lena, who was now in the middle of trying to yank her pantyhose down her legs. Kara stepped up to the glass, and watched how Lena's eyes darted straight to her, as she halted all movement and stared hungrily at the blonde. Kara knew the brunette wouldn't hear her - she couldn't find the intercom button - but she spoke anyway

"I'm sorry about this, kitten. But it's the only option we have left right now. I really hope you don't hate me" the CEO tilted her head as she shuffled closer to the partition, eyes still ablaze with desire as she bit her lip. Kara watched the woman for a moment, before she moved around to the chamber door, and stepped inside.

Lena was on her immediately, hands fisting into blonde hair, as her tongue invaded the hero's mouth once more. Kara relaxed into the kiss, deciding that it was a better option for both of them, while the brunette's hands began tugging at the loose shirt she'd thrown on that morning. Kara's mind was clear enough to know that the least she could do for Lena right now, was get them to the bed, to avoid sex in a 'dirty warehouse' as Lena had always put it; so she sped down to the basement, with Lena still in her arms

She placed the brunette down gently, as she rested above her, but was startled again when the CEO managed to flip her easily. Seemed that Lena wanted to be on top. Kara had absolutely no issue with that, and began the lose herself in the passionate kiss that they had yet to break.

Lena's hands clutched at the hero's shirt once more, as she tried to pull it off the Kryptonian. When it barely budged, she grumbled and tore the shirt open; ignoring Kara's startled yelp as she moved her attentions to the soft flesh of her neck and chest. Kara's last coherent thought had been 'damn, that's hot' before the brunette's tongue slipped out to lave over the smooth arch of her breast, stopping at the top of her bra, and biting harshly into the skin there.

Kara wasn't sure if she was really happy, or kinda worried that she'd forgotten to turn the red sunlamps off upstairs - they still seemed to be affecting her now - as Lena moved on to the other breast, revealing a dark purple hickey in her absence. But Kara couldn't dwell on it for long, as she felt sharp nails trailing along her ribs, a pleasant tingle in their wake as they grazed across her heated skin. Shivering slightly at the sensation, she leaned up slightly to undo the clasp of her simple sports-bra, having decided it was definitely in the way. 

Lena seemed pleased with the move, as her lips immediately fell to rigid nipples; licking, sucking and nibbling them as Kara whined beneath her. But it wasn't enough. Letting her hands continue to explore the soft skin, she began to move them downwards, scratching light red paths as they went.

When Kara felt the CEO's fingers hook into the hem of her shorts, she almost thanked Rao for his blessing. She was worked up far beyond anything she had ever experienced before, and she raised her hips to aid in the brunette's endeavor to ease that tension. 

Lena wasted no time; dipping her head to the space between the blonde’s thighs, and taking one long lick along her slit. Kara nearly crushed the brunette’s head between her legs with the shock of exactly how pleasant it felt. She reigned herself in just in time for the CEO to take another swipe, this time settling in to suckle and nibble at the hardened nub that had the blonde keening for more.

Kara was already on the precipice of blissful release; her generally over sensitive skin buzzing with lust, as she finally realized why so many women enjoy receiving oral pleasure. None of her previous partners had been interested in this kind of intimacy, so she was experiencing it with the sort of awed wonder of children seeing fireworks for the first time.

She was unexpectedly sent hurtling over the edge head-first, when a single digit was carefully slid into her sex. Coloured lights flashed behind her eyelids, as her entire body tightened, and her hands roughly fisted into the brown locks still bobbing between her legs. 

Before her high had even worn off, Lena was climbing up her body, pressing her wet lips against Kara’s as she blindly grabbed at the blonde’s hand. Yanking it down between their bodies, she held it in place, as she fumbled to arrange things how she wanted them. Kara’s foggy mind was finally able to comprehend the brunette’s desires, and she did what she could to help

Sitting up with the CEO in her arms, she positions them to allow the best access, and she groans when she feels the brunette’s arousal literally drip onto her skin. Hoping that she gets things right - this would be her first time with a female, after all - she gently slides two fingers into the woman, shuddering at the sound of Lena’s guttural moan.

Kara discovers immediately that she won’t need to worry about doing too much, as the brunette seems content to drive herself down onto strong fingers. She watches as full breasts jiggle in front of her, while Lena sets a rough pace as she bounces in the blonde’s lap. Leaning forward, Kara takes a nipple into her mouth, carefully rolling the stiffened nub between her teeth. She feels how Lena’s sex clenches around her fingers, how the woman’s fingertips dig in to her shoulder; she’s close.

Hoping she’s doing the right thing, she angles her thumb to graze against the hardened nub at the cleft of the brunette’s lips. 

Lena’s whole body tightens, as she squeals with the force of her orgasm. Kara watches as the woman above her shuddered; sweat dripping from the peaks of her breasts, while her face flushed a deep red; her entire body quivering with her orgasm

”Incredible” she whispered as she watched in awe. Lena finally slumped against her, breathing heavily as she comes down from her high. Kara whispers to her

”Lena? Are you with me?” There’s a slight nod against her shoulder

”I’m sorry, kitten. I know you wanted it to be special, but that Kryptonite made you all weird and horny. Are you ok?” There was another small nod, before the brunette pressed a kiss to the skin before her

”Don’t...don’t apologize. I’m glad...you did it...that was...somewhat hellish” she admitted between pants.

”Take some time to calm down, then we can talk about it, ok?” Kara asked as she kissed the woman’s temple. Another quick nod was her only answer, before she laid back with the CEO, and let her rest

* * *

After dozing contentedly against Kara’s chest for a while, Lena blinked into awareness. 

She vaguely remembered what had happened, and nuzzled further into Kara’s shoulder, as a small thanks for her part in ending the horrific burning sensation she’d experienced. She felt Kara’s smile against her temple

”How’re you feeling, kitten?” Lena hummed

”Better than I did, that’s for sure. Thank you” she tilted her head to press her lips against Kara’s.

”I’m sorry again, that it’s not what you wanted it to be”

”It’s fine, pup. Given the circumstances, I wouldn’t have it any other way” Kara hummed.

”Does that mean I get to be the sexy scientist, and ask the questions this time?” Lena giggled as she snuggled back into Kara’s naked chest

”I suppose so. Can you get my notebook without moving?” Lena felt a shift for a split second, before Kara was back in place with the notebook and a pen.

”Close enough?” She grinned, and Lena nodded in response.

”Good. Ok, how did you feel during the Kryptonite exposure?”

”Like I was on fire. Like I might die if I didn’t have sex. It was weird” she grimaced at the memory, while Kara jotted down the answer

”Ok. So can you think about why the Kryptonite affected you? You personally boxed and labeled each sample, why didn’t you have a reaction the first time?” Lena smiled up at the hero before kissing her gently

”Firstly, that's a great question; and I would have asked ask the same myself if the roles were reversed.” Kara grinned proudly, and Lena couldn’t resist another kiss

”Secondly, I think it’s likely because the cumulative radiation of the various other forms of Kryptonite in the room, canceled it out. I would’ve only felt it’s effects if it were the only type in the room; but if memory serves, it was one of the first few I boxed up.” Kara nodded as she quickly scrawled in the answer

"And - apart from the burning sensation - did you feel anything different physically? You appeared to be stronger than usual, could you feel that?" Lena contemplated it as she drew random patterns on Kara's stomach

"No, although I may have missed something being too focused on getting rid of the burning, it was quite painful. Extra strength may have been a result of adrenaline" Kara nodded

"Anything else to add?" Lena considered the question

"No, that's all. Thank you, pup" she leaned up to kiss the hero again, marveling at how different it felt in post-coital bliss. Her memories of the day were fuzzy at best, but she could very clearly remember the way Kara's fingers felt when she came, as well as her reverential utterance of 'incredible'. She snuggled into the blonde's chest again, and the pair happily fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, after a call to Alex - which left Lena laughing wholeheartedly, while Kara blushed madly - the pair decided that they would try the next specimen. Kara worried that it might affect Lena again, but the brunette brushed it off with a simple 'you'll save me, if it does'. Kara begrudgingly agreed to the test. 

When Lena mentioned that Silver was next in line, the blonde balked, then explained her previous run-in with that particular form; and the knock-down drag-out fight she'd had with her cousin as a result. Lena noted it all down, before agreeing that they should probably skip the Silver test, and go straight to Gold. Kara breathed a sigh of relief, as Lena went to retrieve the sample from the shelves. 

After a quick kiss, Kara entered the chamber, reluctant to lock the door in case Lena was the one to be affected. But the brunette smiled reassuringly, and melted her fears away.

Red sunlamps, cameras and microphones were switched on around the room, and Lena finally uttered the words to start the next test - skipping Bronze in the numerical sequence, as it technically  _had_ been tested.

"Beginning Kryptonite test seven; using Gold Kryptonite"


	3. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is super supportive, as Lena and Kara's relationship continues to blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first run at one of the canon forms of Kryptonite. For those of you familiar with the effects of canon Gold K, we're going with the post-crisis version
> 
> Sorry it's been a little while between updates, had a round of writers block. Please enjoy!

As Lena watched for the effects of the Gold Kryptonite, Kara’s brow furrowed, revealing the crinkle between her eyebrows as she tilted her head in confusion 

“What’s going on, Kara? Are you alright?” The blonde glanced at her

”I’m not sure, but I’ve felt like this before, I think. I can’t figure it out though” Lena nodded, deciding to prompt the blonde’s mind with questions, she asked

”How are you feeling in general?” Kara’s brow remained furrowed

”Just...odd. Like something’s just not right. Where have I felt this before?” She trailed off, as her mind tried to grasp at the memory

”Physically, as well? Or is it just a niggling thought?” Kara tilted her head

”Yeah. It’s like a full-bodied ‘something’s wrong’ kinda feeling.” Lena’s thoughts fell to a rather disturbing idea

”Kara, I’m going to shut off the red lamps, then I want you to try to hover.” The blonde raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. The red tinge to the room dimmed until there was only the flicker of fluorescent tubes above them, and Kara attempted to lift herself from the ground. It ends up being nothing more than a simple bounce on the balls of her feet, and the pair immediately look to each other; fear and worry clouding their features. She tries again, this time with a little more of a push, but only manages to pull off a small jump. They're panicking now

"L-Lena...I realized what this feels like..." Lena doesn't need to be told, but simply nods for lack of any other clue of what to do from here

"It's like when I Solar Flare. When I'm recovering, I have no powers.  _That's_ what this feeling is..." The only thing that really registers in Lena's mind is the term 'recovering'

"Kara, when you're recovering, what is it that brings your powers back?"

"What?"

"What is it that makes your powers return? Rest? Food? There must be something" the hero's face lights up

"Adrenaline. I need a burst of adrenaline to kick-start my powers. What do we have that'll make me fear for either my life, or someone else's?" Lena thought for a moment, before striding purposefully to the shelves which contained the remaining Kryptonite specimens. Pulling them out one-by-one, she opened each for a few seconds, before sealing the lid tightly, and setting it aside. She was searching for another sample that would affect humans; it was a long-shot, but worth a try. She let out a frustrated growl when she came up empty.

"Dammit!" Kara took a calming breath

"We'll figure it out, just, don't stress. If you stress, I stress, and then we'll never get anywhere." Lena sighed as she wandered back over to the chamber, unlocking the door to allow the hero to roam freely, while they thought of how to fix the situation. She didn't look at the blonde, nor did she speak; convinced the Kryptonian would be angry at her for the situation. She was startled by strong arms wrapping around her midsection.

"You'd better not be blaming yourself for this, kitten. It's not your fault. Plus, we'll get my powers back. You're a genius, you'll figure it out" she dropped a kiss to the guilty CEO's shoulder. Lena felt tears welling up in her eyes, a sob falling from her lips before she wrapped her arms around the hero

”I’m so sorry, Kara. I didn’t know, didn’t even consider there might be one that could take your powers. I’m so sorry” Kara whispered soothing words to the crying brunette, placing sporadic kisses to her hairline as she did. Lena’s tears eventually subsided, as she gently pulled away from the hero. Kara sighed as she smiled at the woman

”The whole point of these tests is to figure out what these other forms of Kryptonite can do, so of course you didn’t know, dummy. Please don’t blame yourself for this, I agreed to it, and I knew what I was getting into from the outset; so if anyone’s at fault then I’m owed at least half, ok?” Lena went to protest, but the blonde’s raised eyebrow put a stop to it. 

They stood together in silence, Kara’s arms wrapped firmly around the brunette, as they each tried to determine how to force an adrenaline rush in the Kryptonian. Lena grew annoyed with the darker tone of the moment, and made to lighten it

”We could call Alex, I’m sure she’d be happy to shoot at me” Kara broke into giggles

”Nah, she knows she’d have to deal with me if she did. But we can call her if you’d like?” Lena shook her head

”I’m quite sure she’d shoot me for real if she found out what happened.” Lena responded, as she rested her head against the hero’s chest. They returned to silent thought, before Lena had an idea

”When was the last time you experienced an adrenaline rush? What happened?” Kara hummed in thought

”The Bronze test. It was scary how desperate you were, my adrenaline kicked in straight away...you’re not suggesting you expose yourself to Bronze Kryptonite again, are you?” Lena chuckled 

“Not necessarily. But it sounds like a viable option. Although, I suppose we could try regular sex; it would get your heart rate up, at least.” 

“I get the distinct impression that getting my powers back isn’t the only thing you’re thinking of” Kara suggested. Lena beamed cheekily in response. 

“Of course it is, I just figure we should take bonuses where we can find them” Kara giggled. Lena just smiled up at the Kryptonian, before nuzzling back into her chest. She wasn't serious about the suggestion - accidentally taking away Supergirl's powers was  _way_ too stressful to be in the mood for it - but she preferred the lighter atmosphere. 

They stayed pressed against each other, lost in thought as they tried to think of ways to give the hero an adrenaline boost. Eventually, Kara shuffled them over to the couch; laying back and pulling Lena into her chest

* * *

Kara couldn't help but think how nice this could be, taking a break to just be  _human_ for a while. She'd secretly enjoyed the short break last time, and wondered if she should feel guilty for wanting to take a break from helping people for a few days. 

* * *

After an hour or-so of silent contemplation, the pair decided that the answer would likely come when they weren't even thinking about it, and slipped into idle chatter about whatever topic took their fancy. It was late when Lena finally yawned, and suggested they make their way to bed. 

As they performed their nightly routines, Lena marveled at how easy it was to be with Kara. They only ever really spent one or two nights a week together, but they'd fallen into step with one another so easily that it was like they'd lived together for years. Lena again considered that they may be predestined. Her thoughts led her to finally ask the question that had been on her mind since Alex's visit to the warehouse

"Kara, what are we?" the hero stopped mid-way through lifting her shirt over her head; seemingly content to consider her answer with her face covered, and arms in the air. Lena giggled, as the blonde finally removed the shirt, and looked at her curiously

"Well, we date, we kiss, we share a bed on occasion, and we have done some other very pleasant things to each other; so I'd say you're my girlfriend. If that's ok with you?" Lena beamed as she made her way over to Kara, wrapping her arms around strong shoulders as she leaned in for a heated kiss. Kara murmured against her lips

"Speaking of pleasant things we can do to each other..." she began to gently push the CEO back. Lena hummed as she felt her knees hit the edge of the mattress, and dragged the hero down with her as she fell backwards onto the bed. Kara seemed happy with the move, as she angled her head to nibble and suck at the CEO's throat. 

Lena loved the way Kara felt against her, but her ego could never let her be pinned down by anyone; so she flipped them, smiling softly at the blonde's look of shock, before leaning down to kiss her. Kara didn't seem to have an issue with the brunette taking the lead; content to enjoy the feeling of long nails against her abdomen as Lena's tongue gently pushed against hers.

The moment was broken by the sound of Kara's DEO phone ringing from the nightstand. The blonde let out a frustrated growl, while Lena laughed and shuffled off the hero. Kara took a calming breath before she answered

"Yes?" Lena saw the hero wince at the harshness of her answer

"Ok. Uh-huh. Uum, well...I can't. Solar Flare. Yup. Nope. Alex, seriously calm down; we're working on it. Ugh, ok! Fine. Be there soon." Kara hung-up with sigh, and Lena placed a hand on the stressed blonde's shoulder.

"She figured it out?"

"Yup. She wants to 'have words' with you later, but for now she just wants me to go in." the hero shrugged, as she reached for the super-suit on the nearby chair. 

"She's not going to shoot at me, is she?" Kara chuckled

"Not if she's as smart as I think she is. She didn't seem mad about the loss of powers, more about the timing. And maybe the lack of notice on that front. I think it'll be fine; so don't worry, get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow?" Lena nodded as Kara leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, and watched as toned legs sauntered out of the room

* * *

It was mid-morning when Kara returned to the warehouse, Alex on her heels as they entered to find Lena munching on some toast while she scribbled notes into her book. The brunette raised an eyebrow when Alex stood at the end of the table and simply scowled at her. Sighing, she closed her notebook and dropped her toast back onto the plate. Kara attempted to break the tension, but Alex simply raised a hand to the blonde.

"Kara, could you give Lena and I a moment, please?" the hero looked to Lena, who nodded once in reply, before she reluctantly wandered off to the basement. The remaining women simply stared at each other for a while, before Alex finally sighed and relaxed her posture. She took a seat at the table, before she looked to the woman again

"If anything like that happens again, I want you guys to tell me, so I can cover for you. We were caught off-guard, and J'onn's away on another mission right now, so he couldn't step in. If you had of given me some warning, I could've thought of another option. Luckily, the adrenaline of the fight - or running away from it - got Kara's powers back, so we were ultimately safe; but if this, or anything like it happens again, please tell me" Lena was shocked by how the situation was going. She was expecting a threat, or a demand that she stay away from Kara; anything, other than the agent gently imploring her to just let her know if something takes Kara out of the fight. 

She nodded, all the while wondering if she would ever get used to how understanding and accepting the Danvers sisters could be. Alex smiled at her, uttering a soft 'thank you' before rising from her seat, yawning as she mumbled about going home to rest. Lena walked her to the door, and was shocked to receive a parting hug

"Thank you, for making my little sister so happy. She's been through a lot - so much more than we could ever fathom - and she tends to force a happy demeanor, so that people don't worry about her. But you make her genuinely smile, and I'm really happy to see that. Just keep doing that, and I'll always have your back. Later, Lena" the agent smiled as she turned and sauntered out of the building. Lena stared at the closed door for a moment, still trying to reconcile the agent's easy acceptance. She jumped when she turned to find Kara standing behind her, and scowled playfully at the giggling hero, before pressing a kiss to her lips

"Did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah, I did. I feel kinda guilty that I ever doubted her..."

"Mmm, me too. I thought for sure she was gonna smack me or something"

"She wouldn't. She's a big softie at heart. I should've guessed she'd be happy as long as I am." Lena hummed as Kara gently lifted them from the ground, hovering for a moment before floating them down to the basement. Lena watched the blonde consider her next move, when they got to the bed, and was pleased to end up straddling the hero as she leaned back against the pillows. Lena pressed froward to snuggle into Kara's chest, humming happily when she felt fingertips weave their way into her hair to knead at her skull. Kara chuckled before asking

"You're not going into work today?" Lena shook her head

"I wanted to make sure you're ok" she felt Kara's smile in the kiss she received to her crown. 

"I would've called"

"But then I wouldn't be able to cuddle you." she lifts her head to look into gorgeous blue eyes. Kara smiles lovingly, before pressing her lips against the CEO's. They part smiling, and Lena silently hopes that every kiss with Kara will feel new and exciting. They settle into each other's embrace, as Kara explains what had happened the previous day; how she had gotten her powers back, and ultimately defeated the large alien that had been terrorizing National City. Lena listened to every word, drawing random patterns on the exposed flesh of the hero's thigh, as she enjoyed the pleasant contact.

They stayed within touching distance for the rest of the day, taking every opportunity they could to feel each other's presence. But Lena had work to catch up on, and Kara had an article to write for Snapper; so they parted that evening with a kiss, plans for lunch the next day already in place.

* * *

Two weeks passed before they broached the subject of another Kryptonite test; work and Supergirl duties keeping the couple busy in the meantime. They agreed to another night at the warehouse, where they could finally spend some time together, and then testing the next morning. Kara had already warned Alex that they would be performing another experiment, and Alex had reminded the pair to let her know if Supergirl is incapacitated in any way. Kara smiled at the message, before sending off a quick response, as Lena snuggled into her side.

They were watching movies on the couch, cuddled up together - as they often were nowadays - as they enjoyed the time they rarely got together. Kara's oversensitive skin was rising to form goosebumps where Lena's fingers grazed idly against the back of her hand, and she was almost embarrassed that the gentle touch was steadily working her up. Turning her head just slightly, she found Lena watching the television with rapt attention - Kara had discovered the woman's secret love of Disney movies, and found it adorable to watch the CEO's eyes light with childlike wonder every time they watched one. 

She studied the brunette's face, how the flicker of light from the tv cast gentle shadows over high cheekbones, and highlighted her lips. Looking at Lena only served to lend more heat to her mood, and she leaned forward to gently grasp the woman's earlobe between her teeth. Lena didn't seem shocked, instead leaning into the sensation with a shaky moan, as Kara continued to nibble and lick the shell of her ear. 

It was only a moment before the brunette was hovering over the hero's prone form, already tugging at her shirt as she sucked the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth. Kara wasn't surprised by Lena's sudden change of position - she'd gotten used to the brunette's desire to be on top - but she was baffled by the CEO's sudden neediness. She had a theory, though. Deciding to ask about it later, she helped her girlfriend remove their clothes, leaving them naked and rocking against one another on the couch. 

Just having Lena's thigh pressed against her center was driving the hero crazy, as she undulated against the soft flesh. She could feel Lena's juices coating the skin of her own thigh, and it only drove to fuel her lust. Raising herself to take the CEO's earlobe into her mouth again, she smiled at the shudder it caused in the woman; who moaned heartily as she bit into the Kryptonian's shoulder, as her own movements against silky skin became more stuttered. 

Grasping the woman's hips, she helped guide her back into a steady rhythm, even as she continued to torture the woman's ear. Lena's movements soon became erratic enough that Kara couldn't hold her without super strength, so she let the woman do as she pleased; instead kissing her way down and over the brunette's clavicle, as she made her way to the ear that had remained untouched. Her hands traveled to the woman's breasts as she neared the other ear, pinching turgid nipples as her tongue snaked out to trace the curve of cartilage. 

Lena's squeal, and the way her nails dug into the hero's chest, told her that Lena had reached her peak. She smiled proudly as her girlfriend leaned away to catch her breath, while smiling back dopily. It took only a few seconds for the brunette to compose herself, though, and she was soon sliding a hand between them to aid Kara's descent into the blissful abyss. 

Kara was sure she'd never get used to just how much Lena could work her up, as she felt a finger slide through her sodden folds. She'd never been as turned-on as Lena made her, never been as desperate as when Lena touched her, and she was certain she'd never want it any other way. Her breath hitched as she felt the woman gently slide a finger inside, and she tried to reign her strength in so that she didn't accidentally clamp down onto the digit. Lena seemed to sense her worry, uttering a quiet 'wait here' as she dismounted the confused hero. 

Kara was glad of the CEO's intuition and intelligence, when the room fell into a red haze. Lena returned quickly, resuming her ministrations as Kara finally fully relaxed into the moment. When Lena's probing finger re-entered her, Kara let the sensation wash over her; unconcerned with anything else, as the red sunlamps essentially rendered her temporarily human. She could feel how close she was; even with the momentary break of Lena's disappearance, she was teetering on the brink of ecstasy. 

She came undone when Lena slid a second finger into her, bucking against the digits as Lena angled her palm to grind against a swollen clit. The movement served to prolong Kara's orgasm, as she dug her nails into the CEO's shoulders, and screamed out her pleasure. She slumped back against the couch when the feeling finally dissipated, and pulled Lena down into her chest as she breathed heavily.

"So...your ears...huh?" she smiled between panted breaths.

"What gave it away?" Lena smiled cheekily at her

"Oh...I dunno...the way you...jumped me?" Lena chuckled 

"Mmm, yeah. No idea why, but my ears are the most sensitive of my erogenous zones" She placed a kiss to the hero's chest. Kara hummed in response, wrapping her arms a little tighter around the brunette. They managed to catch the tail-end of the movie before falling asleep on the couch; naked and content

* * *

The next morning, Lena woke to find herself still cradled in loving arms, as Kara slept soundly beneath her. She raised herself slightly to trail her eyes over the woman's prone form, delighting in the sight of toned abs and perfectly shaped breasts. She was already antsy; the previous night's actions lingering in her memory, and mingling with the remnants of her dreams.

Kara's discovery of her biggest turn on left her a little frustrated, though. She only had fuzzy recollections of the Bronze test, and as such, was unsure of whether or not she'd found Kara's most sensitive spot. She opted to experiment a little, as the Kryptonian slept

She leaned forward to take the blonde's ear into her mouth, theorizing that they had enough in common for their turn-on's to overlap in some areas. The sleeping hero moaned slightly in her sleep, but otherwise didn't react. Moving on to the next spot on her list, she scraped her teeth across the woman's pulse-point, smiling when the blonde moaned again, and shifted slightly.

She let her tongue create a trail as she descended to the hero's breast, before taking a steadily stiffening nipple into her mouth. She was surprised to find that there was little to no reaction to the sensation. Continuing her exploration, she didn't get another response from the blonde until she reached the indent of her hip; and what a response it was. 

* * *

Kara immediately arched into the feeling of lips and nails against the skin, waking up a moment later to find Lena grinning at her. She was aroused, she could feel it dripping down between her legs, and the glint in Lena's eye was only making it worse.

* * *

Lena let out a startled yelp when she suddenly found herself bent over the arm of the couch, Kara's teeth biting into the flesh of her hip as insistent fingers wasted no time in entering her from behind. While she loved being in control, she was always a sucker for a dominant blonde, and found herself keening and moaning for more, even as the hero upped the pace. 

She was glad they'd never turned the red sunlamps off; the force of Kara's thrusts pushing her whole body forward as the hero took control. Lena had seen the woman's dripping lust before she'd been moved, though, and reached behind her to help the hero through her frustration. Kara's speed only increased when Lena's fingers slid into her, and she rocked harshly against the pleasant intrusion, as she continued to lay waste to Lena's ability to think coherently. 

It felt like only a split-second before the couple were falling over the edge of pleasure, climaxing in unison as they shuddered against one another. Lena finally slumped down onto the couch, Kara following shortly thereafter as they struggled to catch their breath. Kara pressed a sleepy kiss to Lena's shoulder blade, as the brunette chuckled

"So..your hips...huh?" Kara chuckled at the CEO's reference to the night before

"Yeah...hips...dunno why...just is" she placed another kiss against the flesh before her, as Lena chuckled.

"Mmm...that was fun...didn't realize you could be so...dominant" the brunette smiled, as she started regaining her breath

"I can be, sometimes. But I like that you prefer to take that role, means less pressure on me to know what I'm doing" Kara laughed. 

"You seem to have a pretty good handle on it, pup, so I wouldn't be stressing about it" she tilted her head to eye the hero over her shoulder. Kara smiled back proudly, before she moved to get up. 

"You wanna come shower? I'm all sticky, and much as I love being naked with you, we have tests to run." Lena turned herself on the couch, extending her arms to the blonde as a silent request to be carried. Kara chuckled, leaning down to pick the brunette up as she placed a kiss on the woman's lips

"What, can't walk?"

"My legs are still shaking, so you have to take responsibility and carry me." Lena pouted, as Kara smirked. They managed to get through the shower with only innocent touches, before dressing for the next round of tests. 

* * *

Lena went about setting up, while Kara watched her from inside the chamber; intent on learning where everything was in case Lena got into trouble while she was contained. Lena didn't seem to mind, as she smiled while she worked. In no time, they were ready for another round of tests, and Lena approached the drawer. 

Kara nodded when the CEO looked to her, signalling that she was ready; and the brunette finally placed the shining rock into the drawer. Kara watched Lena return to her desk as the Kryptonite began to take hold, and recorded the newest sound byte 

"Beginning Kryptonite test eight; using Platinum Kryptonite"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to prompt for the effects of Platinum K! Thought I had an idea, but it slipped away during my writers block. Tell me what you want to read!


End file.
